Q-volution
by TFALokiwriter
Summary: Takes place in 2374. Features the transformation to a Q by John-Luc Picard aboard the Enterprise. Completed 11.16.2015 at 9:06 PM.


**. . . 2374. . .**

 **. . . Enterprise. . .11:29 AM. . . Wednesday . . .**

"Captain, I detect a Bird-of-Prey headed our way!" Davis said. "Badly damaged though."

"Hail them." John-Luc said.

"Sir?" Davis asked, surprised to hear such a reply.

Ten years.

Not once did John-Luc say that in tenure.

But today was not one of those days.

"Hail them,and I will not repeat myself a third time." John-Luc said.

"Yes, sir." Davis said.

Data looked at John-Luc rather oddly then back to the screen.

"This is Captain John-Luc Picard of the _USS Enterprise_ ," John-Luc said. "Do you need some help?"

"Captain Worf of _The Ring_ ," Captain Worf said, his appearance sizzling on the screen. "We do not need help. We can hold our fort!"

John-Luc raised a brow.

"I find it hard to believe with your outpost under attack and your starships out of commission," John-Luc said. "I will send the order to engage on the Romulan starships and beam you aboard before the Ring is set to explode. It is the least I can do."

"Their ashes will be paved on the floor of Gre'thor." Captain Worf said.

John-Luc nodded.

"Yes," John-Luc said.

"I will not stain my honor by retreating," Worf said. "Worf out!"

John-Luc narrowed his eye at the empty screen.

"Beam them up, now." John-Luc said.

"But Captain, I highly advise we do not interfere in their mess." Yar said.

"Mr Davis, send the order," John-Luc said. "Mrs Soong, you are relieved of duty."

"Ay, captain." Davis said as Yar stood there stunned.

John-Luc had enough of it.

Today was the day they would be making history. History that would change the entire Federation for generations to come. Relieving her of duty was part of the knowledge he contained. The knowledge that had been lingering around in his evolving brain. Evolution was getting imminently close. So very close to him. He could feel his body was prepared to go into the next level. Data was concerned about his captain's state of mind. What had made him so 'unlike' the captain he knew too well?

"They have been beamed." Davis said.

The navigation chair was replaced by what many called Operation station (or Ops) that is manned by Carly Richards.

"Defend the Klingon outpost." John-Luc said.

* * *

It all started with a spark.

A spark in the brain,really, in the temporal lobe.

The more it was used, the more it grew stronger and sections of the brain rarely used began to become active. The brain of a Vulcan is the most unique brain in the index of brain matter and organization. Except this brain was part human and part Vulcan but it had more of a Vulcan design than a human brain. The cerebrum, the large outer section of the brain. This part of the brain controls reading, learning, thinking, speech, emotions and planned movements made by the body.

The brain stem started to no longer be visible but gas-like as did the brain.

Why of course it is still connected; how else would the captain still be alive?

The process was steady but consistent.

Then the knowledge of the future came to.

Then the sudden space anomaly's began to happen around the _Enterprise_.

It suddenly hit John-Luc Picard his time as a organism was coming to a end.

The time of a non-corporeal life form was right ahead.

John-Luc talked in a favor with Q to hold the space anomaly's back for him.

So, of course, he waited for the arrangements to happen and make whatever happened afterwards his final actions as a captain.

John-Luc knew the only one capable of replacing him.

That would be Data.

* * *

 **. . . Captain's ready room. . .**

 **. . .Enterprise . . . 1:47 PM. . . Wednesday. . .**

"Captain, you could have left them to die." Yar said.

"I could not do that, Ensign." John-Luc said.

"Wait, what?" Yar said, startled.

"You have been demoted." John-Luc said.

"Captain. . . I know we disagree on helping the Klingons but-"

"No butts, ensign," John-Luc said. Beep. Beep. Beep came from the door. "Come in."

"Captain, I have calculated the time it would take to-" Data came to a stop in the ready room seeing Yar. He looked over to the captain. "Captain?"

"Klingon impostor!" Yar took out her phaser then pulled the trigger.

Data ducked then grabbed the phaser out of Yar's hand.

"I am Lieutenant Commander Data," Data said. "You. . ." He looked over to the captain. "Why are you a Vulcan?"

For once, John-Luc didn't know the story behind this look-alike Data who had golden skin.

"I was born this way," John-Luc said. "Mr Soong?"

"Mr Data." Data said.

"I see," John-Luc said, then he approached the android. "Are you familiar to the Q continuum?"

"Q has talked about it." Data said.

"Captain, this could be a Klingon impostor." Yar voiced her concern.

"Please exit the ready room, Mr Data," John-Luc said. "I assure you will be back in your universe."

John-Luc could feel harmless realities converging. Not that it was dangerous but perhaps this was the secondary effect that could not be prevented by his most well known friend Q. Data went out through the door, however, but as he did the golden tinted android vanished in thin air. Yar seemed to be surprised even though she had seen this so many years ago. John-Luc, although, wasn't surprised. In fact he was adjusted to the weirdness involving time travel and different realities aboard his ship. Yar's development on this voyage had all started to seem to go backwards rather than forwards since last year.

John-Luc turned in the direction of Yar.

"Mrs Soong," John-Luc said. "If you dare. . . If you dare to attack our visitors then you will be sent to the brig. Do I make myself clear?"

"But captain,they are our enemies!"

John-Luc stared at Yar in bitterness.

"Today they are not," John-Luc said. "Is that understood?"

"Understood. . ." Yar said. "It was my duty to ensure the safety of this ship."

"The only protection this ship needs is from the Romulans, you are excused Mrs Song." John-Luc said.

Yar left the ready room.

And in came his Data.

"Captain, we seem to be getting reports of unexpected appearances aboard the Enterprise." Data said.

John-Luc had a smile.

"Data. . ." John-Luc said, sitting down into the chair behind the desk. "Please sit down."

Puzzled, Data sat down into a chair in front of the desk.

"Does this regard my wife?" Data asked.

"No,Data," John-Luc said. "I have bad news . . . and good news."

"The bad news." Data said.

"Yar has been demoted, and must not be at any cost antagonize the Klingons," John-Luc said. "And Mr Soong . . . Starting Friday, you will be the new captain of the Enterprise."

"Captain. . ." Data said. "That's a double negative. I don't. . ." He looked down toward his hands. "Believe I am up for it."

"Mr Soong," John-Luc said. "Starting Friday. . .You will be up for it."

Data looked up toward John-Luc.

"Captain. . . are you implying. . ." Data said. "That . . . there will be peace?"

John-Luc nodded.

"I do," Jonn-Luc said. "Because history is in the making today. I know what happens today . . .Or at least some of it. . ." He cleared his throat. "I only know tomorrow that the Federation and the Klingon Council come to a meeting. A meeting that will forever change our perception of Klingons. This warship will make a stand. And. . . It will be on the last voyage next year. Warships will be replaced by explorers. Oh Data, the Star Fleet we talked about will finally return and that mission we should have been on is finally going to be the goal. To boldly go where no man has gone before. To find new civilizations and discover new planets."

"That does not sound so bad." Data said.

John-Luc nodded.

"It seems to be," John-Luc said, then he leaned back into the chair. "Mr Data, if you would like to take the chair starting tomorrow than that is acceptable."

"But you just said Friday." Data said.

"I am evolving,Data." John-Luc said.

Data appeared to be confused.

"But. . .I don't understand." Data said.

"I am five billion years old and Q-volution is taking its toll," John-Luc said. "The reason why the sudden appearances are occurring is because of me."

". . . I am sorry, but I refuse to take the chair when you are still around," Data said. "After all, there has to be a greater reason. We could be in a temporal abnormality." He raised a eyebrow. "How long were you with Q? You do not look five billion years old. If you were that old then you would be dust."

"Data. . ." John-Luc said. "Here is how time did not pass for you and it did for me."

* * *

 **. . .Wednesday. . .**

 **. . . .Enterprise 4:38 PM. . .**

 **Commanders log:** _I have been informed by the captain of his impending departure. I feel sad at the loss of a friend. Perhaps . . .Perhaps we will meet again, I am sure of that. My wife, Yar, has been demoted to a Ensign. Our twins, Geordi and John (Named after my captain and former security officer) are curious to why there are Klingons aboard the ship. I have told them the truth. I am taking all precaution to ensure she does not try to disrupt a historical event. We have fought back against the Romulans for the past two hours. The Romulans have ceased fire . . . And the Klingons want to fight back. End Log_.

"Data!"

Commander Data came to a stop in the corridor hearing a voice he never heard before.

"I am glad I found you, Geordi and I were thinking of-" Data turned in the direction of a man with a beard. "You are not Data!"

"Commander Riker, I assume?" Commander Data said.

Riker stepped back, afraid, of the human.

"Yes." Commnder Data said.

"Go back down the hall," Data said. "Not the first time this has happened."

Riker rubbed his eyes.

"Not. . . the first. . . time?" Riker asked.

"I met up with another Q back in 2366," Commander Data said. "In this very same hall. . . That usually is not empty." He stared at the older man for awhile then tilted his head slightly. "Geordi is alive in yours?"

Riker slowly nodded.

Data lowered his head with a smile.

"At least he did not die," Commander Data said, lifting his head up toward the man with a smile. "There is a time distortion going on due to my Captain's Q-volution. He is becoming a Q. I highly advise against panic but if you come across a version of yourself who is wild or is a product of Borg infestation then that is the right time to either panic and shoot."

"You just told me to kill myself." Riker said, in shock.

"The one who's not you," Commander Data said. "Your captain is human, has not spent a very long time in the company of Q, and I assume they have not seen each other four years is that correct?" Riker nodded. "Go. Go back, please, to your time." The man did not budge. "You want to know something Mr Riker? I am going to be the captain of this ship in two days. Two days. And then I will be leading this ship into what should have been in the beginning. The mission you are on. Klingons being part of the Federation. I have known some worthy Klingons who would make great members of the Federation. I am scared, Commander." He shook his head. "I am afraid of captaining the ship. What if I screw up? What if I end up making a mistake so great I end up losing everyone aboard and I die?"

"You are Data," Riker said. "You don't screw up."

"But. . . I am a human." Commander Data said.

"Anyone with the name Data would have to be sure they are not wrong before being requested to this ship," Riker said. "Are you operating correctly?"

"Yes," Commander Data said. "My positronic brain has been regularly cleaned."

"You will do fine, Data." Riker said, with a short laugh.

"How is that funny?" Commander Data asked, puzzled.

"Seeing you being afraid of becoming a captain is a funny thing," Riker said. "Because my Data, however android he is, chooses to turn his emotion chip off during that period . . . I believe he would do that."

"Lucky man," Commander Data said. "Goodbye . . .Mr Riker."

Commander Data went right past Riker.

He had to see how Captain Worf and his crew was doing. In light of the situation they were learning more about the Romulan's attitude toward a outpost that wasn't so much of a threat. It was the country side version for the planet Qo'nos 2. Quo'nos recently had colonized a entire planet and renamed it Qo'nos 2 during the inevitable deterioration of their home planet. It was much like the Klingon's version of a space station not built for military purposes. Data had his hands behind his back contemplating how to pose the question.

 _"How is the room?"_

 _"How is being aboard the Enterprise been for you?"_

 _"How does it feel to be helped your enemy?"_

 _"Hello, I am Commander Data,I am here to check up on you."_

All of which in Klingonese.

Data came to the door with his hands trembling. He took his right hand from behind his back then pressed the side button. The idea of captaining the _Enterprise_ terrified the man. The many times he had been in the chair were while waiting for the captain while he did some diplomatic missions or had engaged in what Data could not define in his processor. Ten years serving aboard the _Enterprise_ has been a honor. It has helped him learn more of being a human with a positronic brain. He has earned more friends then he had on the Trieste. He has lost friends, namely his friend Geordi to a temporal abnormality. It was a great sacrifice sending his friend on a shuttle to Star Base 22.11.

He hoped His Geordi understood the great sacrifice and understood what he had done.

Day after day, Data did miss his friend.

"ROMULAN IMPOSTOR!" Came Captain Worf's scream.

Data came into the room to see TWO Worfs; one of whom was in a gray and yellow jumpsuit that had two marks on the object on the shoulder. The Klingon crew were stunned, unable to move a muscle, at witnessing the impossible event unfolding before their eyes. Their captain was struggling against a Klingon who looked exactly like him but this version had shorter hair.

"Captain Worf, and Lieutenant Worf," Data said, using John-Luc's voice. "Stop this commotion right this instant!"

Captain Worf let go of the much tamer Lieutenant Worf dropping him to the ground.

"This is a impostor sent by the Romulans!" Captain Worf said.

"I am no Romulan," Lieutenant Worf said. "But you are. . . Bare a striking resemblance to my grandfather."

"You look exactly like me, traitor." Captain Worf said.

"I am no traitor," Lieutenant Worf said. "I am in no position to betray Star Fleet."

Data stepped in between the two Worf's before the fight could be instigated again.

"Mr Worf," Data said. "This ship is currently engaged in a battle with Romulans and I would see to it that your counterpart be taken out of this room." He glared right at the Captain Worf. "If I see you fight against a version of yourself who has no metal on him then I will see to it that you lose your dagger."

"No!" Captain Worf said.

"No!" Lieutenant Worf said.

Data lowered his hands turning toward the Lieutenant.

"Where is the _Enterprise_ currently docked?" Data asked.

" _Deep Space Six_." Lieutenant Worf said.

" _Deep_ _Space Nine_ , you mean?" Data asked.

"No, _Deep Space Six_." Worf repeated.

Data sighed.

"In my reality there is no such place _Deep Space Six_ ," Data said. "I assume yours is ran by Klingons."

"It is," Lieutenant Worf said. "It used to be a outpost."

"Come with me,Lieutenant Worf." Data said.

Lieutenant Worf followed Data.

The doors closed behind the two.

The two stepped aside from the doorway.

"This is not the first time reality has changed around me." Lieutenant Worf said.

"That makes the two of us," Data said. "Is Yar alive or not in your reality?"

"She died ten years ago." Lieutenant Worf said.

"Ah, so that's the difference." Data said.

"And yours?" Lieutenant Worf asked.

"Married to her," Data said. "Very human. I have a positronic brain in my head."

"Ah," Lieutenant Worf said. "I have wondered why you chose the name Data."

"I chose the name Data because I love to learn knowledge and it is my favorite activity." Data said.

Worf nodded.

"You absorb everything I have taught you about Klingon Practice." Lieutenant Worf said.

"I am not surprised." Data said.

"Commander, look out!" Came Yar's voice.

Without really thinking about his life but more so about Lieutenant Worf's, Data stepped in the way of the phaser blast. His look of recognition at the shooter was too late. The look in his eyes were horror. _Oh my god,_ Data thought, _She shot me,she shot me,she shot me, I didn't expect that_. Lieutenant Worf vanished with a horrified expression on his face. Captain Worf came out of his quarters than saw the body of Commander Data on the ground. He looked up toward Tasha who had the phaser aimed at the direction of Data not himself. Her hands were trembling and tears were slowly coming to from the corners of her eyes. Her hair was relatively short.

"You will die without honor for attacking this man," Captain Worf said, feeling for a pulse along his neck. "You killed him!"

Donnel had been coming down the hallway along with Davis.

"Ensign Yar!" Davis shouted, in outrage.

The two came to a stop at the sight of Data.

". . . I. . ." Yar was speechless. "I. . . Had it. . . set to kill. . . I didn't . . . "

Davis grabbed the stunned Yar by the shoulder.

"You are coming with me, Mrs Soong." Davis said.

* * *

 **. . . Wednesday . . .**

 **. . 4:39 PM. . .**

John-Luc stormed into the brig furious. The security guard paid no attention to the Captain's darkened mood. He was not at the least up for a conversation. Yar looked up from the floor toward the impending Q-to-be. She did not know at the time that he was becoming a Q; only Data knew. What make up she had on was now staining her face. There was pure, utter rage on John-Luc's face.

"I told you not to interfere with the Klingons!" John-Luc said. "But instead you try to assassinate Captain Worf and instead you send your husband to the Intensive Care unit!" She fought back tears at the mention of Data being sent to a care unit. "I am very, VERY disappointed in you, Mrs Soong." His hands had balled up into fists. "You are lucky that Doctor Crusher was able to bring him back at a cost."

"What cost?" Yar asked.

"He needs a new heart," John-Luc said. "One to replace the damage you've done to it!"

"I . . . He . . " Yar cleared her throat. "He stepped in the way of the Klingon. He was in Star Fleet uniform! I saw him in Star Fleet uniform!"

"Get your story straight," John-Luc said. "We only have a holoprogram heart beating for Data at this time. It will take us two days to return to Earth and get a cardiac heart. He is not waking up anytime soon until we get it." He stepped forward. "What have done is unacceptable even for a Star Fleet officer. You used to be a shining example what one can become if they worked hard, followed orders, and did their duty, if Data dies. . . Then I am afraid your children will have to be put into the system."

"No, no, no!" Yar said.

Her sister had died last year in a Klingon attack.

"This is no threat, it is the cold hard truth," John-Luc said. "If Data survives it at all; your promising career in Star Fleet is over."

John-Luc left the room still royally pissed off.

He could lose his greatest friend and best replacement today.

* * *

 **. . . The other Enterprise. . .**

 **. .11:29 AM. . . Wednesday . . .**

"Captain, I detect a Bird-of-Prey headed our way!" Davis said. "Badly damaged though."

"Hail them." John-Luc said.

"Sir?" Davis asked, surprised.

"Hail them,and I will not repeat myself a third time." John-Luc said.

"Yes, sir." Davis said.

Data turned toward the captain.

"Captain," Data said. "I have a feeling . . . That there is a time disruption. . ."

"Well?" John-Luc asked.

"I can't touch it." Data said.

The screen flickered to life.

"This is Captain John-Luc Picard of the _USS Enterprise_ ," John-Luc said. "Do you need some help?"

"Captain Worf of _The Ring_ ," Captain Worf said, his appearance sizzling on the screen. "We do not need help. We can hold our fort!"

Data looked over to the other side of the room, hearing something catching his attention, it sounded a lot like a call coming from somewhere very far away. He adjusted his eyes to see the very familiar figure of John-Luc Picard trying to convey something repeating it over and over again. It sounded a lot like coordinates. It was very 'urgent' that he be there. He could see the white cloudish glow about the figure he could only see. Then it vanished. He turned his head back toward the view screen that did not have the Klingon scene.

"Defend the Klingon outpost." John-Luc said.

Two hours later, Data was requested to visit John-Luc's ready room.

And so our little human friend did.

He went into the ready room.

Only he saw a glowing Captain Picard at the desk rubbing his chin reading a holopad while leaned back in the chair.

"Hello, captain," Data said. "What is it you want?"

John-Luc lowered his padd.

"I need your help,Mr Soong." John-Luc said.

"Why?" Data asked.

"I want to make this timeline I am living in a paradox because in my infinite knowledge of timelines; mine is supposed to be deleted."

"Deleted. . ." Data said.

"Yes. Deleted, Mr Soong." John-Luc said.

"What do you want me to do about that?" Data asked.

"Your prime self is going to be shot by Yar," John-Luc said. "By accident."

"You sent me coordinates to that location," Data said. "Using what exactly?"

"I am a to-be-Q," John-Luc said. "That means I can terminate this timeline I am living in and allow my prime self with a sense of completion."

Data nodded.

"I understand." Data said.

"At 4:40 PM, you must beam over to the other Enterprise that appears," John-Luc said. "This is a very urgent mission. Because afterwards you will be back in your reality."

"What is my mission?" Data asked.

"Stop Yar," John-Luc said. "Pardon me, but I have to send you to the quarters."

In a hazy fog Data reappeared in his quarters where John and Geordi are roleplaying a scene right out of _The Land Before Time._

"And then the T-Rex bites into her back!" John Soong said.

"The mommy Sauropod smacks him at the face turning into dumbo with wings and robot-armor!" Geordi Soong said.

"Brother, that isn't what we are roleplaying about!" John Soong said.

"It is pretend, we can do anything we want!" Geordi Soong said, with a grin.

"Hey, look, there is Dad!" John Soong said.

"Daddy!" The two boys ran right up to Data and embraced him into a hug.

Data laughed, falling on the floor with his two boys.

"Did you miss me?" Data asked.

"Yes, Dad!" The boy said.

* * *

 **. . . Enterprise. .**

 **. . . Wednesday . . . 4:40 PM. . .**

Data appeared in the original Enterprise in the section where his other self is talking to a Klingon. He had his back pressed against the side of the wall waiting for Yar to come by. Unlike the other Data, he and Yar had divorced two years ago. Data takes care of the children. He saw Yar coming down the hall holding a phaser in her hand. She had short hair that was better than the one she had the first time they met. That was ten years ago. Ten long years. She had some dark highlights in her hair (which was unlike his Yar) that earned a raised eyebrow from the man. He had to step in her way, fast.

In fact, he remembered their first kiss.

 _"Data. . . I am so dying." Yar said, covering her wound._

 _"No, you are not." Data had said._

 _"Don't argue with a dying woman!" Yar had said._

 _Data looked over to her bleeding wound located in where the lungs are._

 _"I will argue as I please as you are clearly not infected," Data had said. "Your injury is non-life threatening."_

 _"Data, shut up and kiss me." And with that Yar dragged Data into a kiss with her hand around the backside of his head._

 _It was a beautiful, brilliant and fascinating kiss._

 _Data thought of the kiss for weeks afterwards._

"Yar." Data said, grabbing Yar by the wrist.

Yar turned in the direction of Data.

"Let me go, Brent." Yar said.

"My name is Data," Data said. "I told you to stop calling me that."

"But that's your birthname." Yar said.

"No, that is not my name," Data said, then he yanked the phaser out and clipped it into safety mode. "My name is Data Soong."

Data grabbed her by the waist with his free hand and this time,for good luck, he brought Yar into a rather enjoyable steamy kiss. It was more like the kind not a woman would get from someone who's technically their ex-husband in another universe. Data started to fade away and his grip started to lose its force. Yar put her hand around the back of Data's head and damn did she enjoy it. It was the kind of kiss she didn't expect from her husband, it was more of a lover who had been gone for two years. She could have had a brilliant make out session with him but. . .That was not mean to be. Or maybe it was; paradox-wiping tends to be slow in moments like these.

Data broke the kiss.

"I love you, Natasha." Data said. _And I always will_ , Data thought.

Yar had a unpleased look about her face.

It was as though someone took her lollipop.

"Data, shut up and kiss me." Yar said.

"Ah, you never lost your spark." Data said.

"Pick me up." Yar said.

"In my arms?" Data said.

"Yes." Yar said.

"Do you realize how that would look?" Data asked.

"I am a Ensign," Yar said. "That wouldn't matter. Now if I were a lieutenant. . . You know how the story would be."

Data, for the moment appeared to be solid, then had a smile.

"Why of course." Data said.

Data picked Yar up into his arms and he walked ever so casually down the hall. Lieutenant Worf came to the double Data's direction. Lieutenant Worf's eyes grew wide seeing the two in what seemed to be a 'lover's gaze'. Worf shook his head then right past them where he vanished into thin air. Data 2 went into a nearby unoccupied room. The doors closed behind the two Soong couple.

One hour later, Yar came out with her jacket zipped down to reveal her yellow shirt.

The only thought on Yar's mind was: _Where did Data go?_

* * *

 **. . .Thursday . .**

 **. . . Enterprise. . . 6:48 AM. . .**

 _John. . ._

 **JOHN!**

 _ **JOHN! ! !**_

John-Luc had been engaged in meditation to clear his thoughts away. He could not sleep. Not even a smidge. Being part Q meant operating as though you are perfectly fine and with a gifted sense of stamina. Appearing to be so unaffected without sleep for so long. He was almost there to becoming a Q. Non-Corporeal life forms did not need to rest. His organic half was fading away. John-Luc opened his eyes looking around for the source of the voice in his mind.

 _I am not appearing anytime soon, John, I am currently deciding the fate of a Q_. Came Q's voice.

 _Ah, so this entire time you've been in trial?_ John-Luc asked.

 _The process is a little more complicated than how it was in the 21st century for you humans._ Q mused. _I am more focused on carrying this decision out at the moment._

 _Why did you call me?_ John-Luc asked.

 _The space anomaly's are out of my control_ , Q replied, _I will see you after the trial, honey, love you._

 _Love you too,_ John-Luc thought back.

Then Q's voice went silent in John-Luc's head.

Suddenly the Enterprise tilted over sending the man sliding down. He saw a couch poking halfway out of the wall, and the electronics sizzling out electrical sparks. John-Luc grabbed into the frame of the wall. The temporal abnormalities had stopped hours ago after the Klingons were beamed straight down to the Klingon OutPost. _The Ring_ had been destroyed due to the Romulan firing. John-Luc kept his grip on strongly, so he looked down to see a black hole laying at where the bathroom is. The entire bathroom was engulfed in a dark circular black hole. He was scared and definitely afraid. _You are becoming a Q_ ,John-Luc reminded himself, _you can make it vanish!_ Well he is becoming a Q so not yet completely a Q.

 **Beep,beep,beep.**

"ENTER!" John-Luc shouted.

Davis entered the room wearing gravity boots.

"Captain, we have detected-" Davis started but he never did get to finish his statement.

"DAVIS!" John-Luc shouted, stretching his arm out for the young man.

John-Luc could hear the screams of Davis as he was merged into the floor halfway. It was horrifying to say for the least to see this happen to a young man. He focused on the point before he had entered the room rewinding time in away. He focused all of his energy on bringing back the life of William B Davis. He heard the three distinctive beeps. Davis. It was Davis. He knew who it was! Davis was not to die until 2390 in a starship crash. John-Luc stretched his arm out toward the black hole concentrating it to a specific shape. The shape of a ball. It became relatively small enough to be designated a football. John-Luc thought of a universe that was only inhabited by flies.

 _I want to take this ball hole to a universe with planets inhabited by flies,_ John-Luc thought.

In a gassy like haze, the black hole vanished.

John-Luc fell to his feet.

 **Beep,beep,beep.**

"Enter." John-Luc said.

"Captain, what just happened?" Davis asked. "One moment there was excessive energy here and now there isn't."

"I will explain at the briefing room." John-Luc said.

"May I go, sir?" Davis asked.

"You are dismissed." John-Luc said.

* * *

 **. . . Briefing room. . .**

 **. . 7:39 AM. . .**

"You. . . you are leaving us?" Beverly asked.

John-Luc nodded.

"Essentially, I will be," John-Luc said. "And it will be rather soon. . . Data will be the commanding officer of this vessel."

Their attention went over to the human Data then back to John-Luc.

"Captain. . ." Donnel said. "So you are. . . Actually. . . Five billion years old?"

"Yes." John-Luc said.

"What is the Multiverse like?" Donnel asked.

"Very vast," John-Luc said. "It reminded me of my home universe. It is never the same going around visiting Enterprises that have my counterparts, my colleagues, my friends, and the crew who became my family over the past ten years. I want you to all know that one way or another we will cross paths. You are the finest crew a captain could ever have. For that I am grateful." He looked over to Beverly. "There is a universe where Jack Crusher lives and so does Wesley."

Beverly covered her mouth, gasping.

Wesley was dead in this universe.

John-Luc turned his head toward Evans.

"There are plenty of universes where you live and die, but in one you become President of the Federation, Mr Evans," John-Luc said. "Carly Richards. . . You live a very normal life. That's how I'll put it. Data, in most timelines you are a great officer who is human or android or cyborg. But most of them you end up becoming a captain and the greater ranks a man like you should have. Yar. . ." John-Luc lowered his head. "She has a troubling universe." He looked back toward Davis. "You get taken by the Borg, Mr Davis, and you destroy them."

Then a red alarm went off.

John-Luc turned pale.

"Today is the day I leave," John-Luc said. "'And this will not be a good day. God speed to you all."

John-Luc got up and the rest of the crew stood up.

Data, however, stood behind for John-Luc.

"Did you need some help, Captain?" Data asked, holding his hand out.

John-Luc had been crutch-ed forward.

"Yes, Mr Soong," John-Luc said, taking his hand. "I do."

Data helped the captain up as John-Luc faded in and out.

The Enterprise trembled from side to side.

"Mr Soong. . ." John-Luc said. "Thank you for being my friend."

Data helped the captain through the door.

"You are very welcome." Data said.

"Now go command the Enterprise." John-Luc said.

"But Captain-"

"I will sit in the first officer chair, Mr Soong."

Data helped the captain down to the first seat to the right then sat down into the captain's chair.

"The Romulans are attacking!" Davis reported. "Decks one through five have been damaged."

The lights in the room were shortening out.

"Attack their wing spans," Data said. "That will make them loose their fighting power."

Torpedos launched firing at the Romulan's rubber band like feature encased around what seemed to be a birds head. John-Luc watched the exchange as he could see through various levels of matter in size, shape,classification, and so many other kind of scientific related sights. John-Luc felt lighter then he ever been. The science stations were crackling up a storm making the science officers step back shielding themselves. The attack went on against the two starships. John-Luc could hear the thoughts of so many people. They had only recently started allowing families aboard warships as the war had gone down to its lows and attack was rare but the infliction on planet Earth made by the Klingon's had done a hefty damage.

Earth 2 was rather skeptical at best to colonize in the beginning.

But regardless the planet was colonized upon.

Starships at best were the new best home of humanity far as everyone knew.

John-Luc could see their determined attitude at fighting back on the Romulans.

One day.

One day Romulans and Vulcans could be united, one day their (as in Romulans) military ways would be put aside for peace in the next hundred so years, one day peace would travel across the galaxy, and one day the starships will go beyond their universe to another such as the Andromeda galaxy. One day humanity will evolve up into the continuum's front door. For now, they had to take everyday for what it was. With hope.

"Goodbye, Mr Soong." John-Luc said.

He was glowing a gassy like white color becoming non-corporeal.

"And my gift to the Federation." John-Luc said.

In a white explosive like flash John-Luc vanished from the corner of Data's eye. It took one second to realize that John-Luc had vanished. It took two minutes for Data to compute the fact that now he is the commanding officer of the Enterprise. One single handed minute for Data to order repeated firing at the Romulan vessel. It took several strikes at the Enterprise for the phaser power to be lost. But not all was lost. Several Klingon shuttle crafts flew out firing at the Romulan vessel. The Romulans were thrown off guard to see such a large group of Klingons firing after them without mercy even after they destroyed one of their shuttles. How could they not give up right after they had eliminated comrade? The Romulans fled with what warp power they could muster deserting the stronghold of the Klingon Outpost called 'Ragtag'. Now it wasn't a honorary name but a unique name in fact.

On the screen appeared Captain Worf.

"We would like to thank you for holding out for us," Captain Worf said. "My other self was right about you. The Federation doesn't turn a blind eye to us."

"Thank you,Mr Worf," Data said. "You may refer to me as Captain Data."

"What happened to the Vulcan?" Captain Worf asked.

There was silence on the bridge.

"He moved on." Data said.

Tomorrow was a new day.

* * *

 **. . . Q continuum. . .**

"Honey, you finally materialized your own body after one thousand years!" Came Q, apparently excited, and delighted.

John-Luc was at first baffled.

"Wait what?" John-Luc said.

". . . You exploded, remember?" Q asked.

"No, I did not." John-Luc said.

"Yes, you did." Q said.

"Quarty, I do not recall exploding," John-Luc said. "And if I did, I would have remembered."

"You regained all your knowledge, memories, and your sentience. You relearned to do everything. Don't you remember that?. . ." Q asked.

"Quarty, I recall being on the bridge." John-Luc said.

"No matter, you're a Q now and you can go around calling yourself a Q." Q said.

"How do I look to your perception?" John-Luc asked.

"You look like you to me, John," Q said, with a smile. "To everyone, eh, you're just a random big flying white ball capable of changing size and changing their perception of everything!" He grabbed John-Luc by the shoulder then pointed at the sky like there was a huge billboard floating in mid air. "Just imagine all the lives you'll touch!"

"As a Q." John-Luc said.

Q nodded, rapidly, very excited.

"Yes, as a Q!" Q said, now facing toward John-Luc with hands on both sides of his shoulders. "You have a entire universe to create."

"I can always skip to the era where they have starships." John-Luc said.

"That is the best time to jump in." Q agreed.

Then in a white flash a young man randomly appeared.

"Hey Dad, is that one of your toys?" This young Q asked,

"Q . . . meet Q." Q said.

Q looked at John-Luc.

This Q used to be Q Junior but now he's grown up into a fairly nice appealing young man who hadn't aged a day.

"But . . . But . . . That is Jean-Luc!" Q said.

"Used to be John-Luc Picard of Vulcan," John-Luc said. "Remember me when you visited us on Colo?"

There appeared a look of realization and recognition on Q's face.

"Dad. . . Did you . . . Tell me you didn't bring him to our level." Q said, glaring at Q's direction.

"No, he didn't,rest assured that was all my own. . ." John-Luc tilted his head. "Strange. . . I used to be so confused how you refer to each other by Q. I used to think you went around labeling everyone Q without really giving the time to give them proper names." He looked at the sky then at the buildings that represented different parts of the universes. "But I understand now, I know which Q is who. . . And it makes complete sense with me."

"Q, this is your father-in-law as a Q," Q said. "And he has a lot to learn about creating."

"Did he explode or something?" Q asked.

"Yes." Q said.

"You do realize Q still smells like smoke." Q said, pinching his nose.

"It is not my fault he over thought it." Q said,

"Damn Vulcans and their thinking." Q thought, then he vanished into a white flash.

"Q. . ." John-Luc said, turned toward his Q's direction. "What did you do for the past one thousand years?"

"I waited and played, but mostly waited," Q said. "It got boring bothering Jean-Luc after throwing mixed universes at his direction for 100 years."

Never had John-Luc laughed that hard.

"Oh Q," John-Luc said. "What is the first lesson?"

"A pocket universe." Q said.

"A. . pocket universe . . ." John-Luc said.

A smile grew on Q's face.

God had he missed John-Luc.

"Not what you are thinking," Q said. "It is a distorted echo of any universes. It can be a pocket dimension. They often exist in the bounds of another universe in the shape of an orb easily able to be hidden into a pocket."

"Can you show me how to create a pocket universe?" John-Luc said.

"Sure." Q said.

"And Q, remember that favor." John-Luc said.

Q's face turned a heated red.

"Really? Is that the first thing you think of?" Q asked.

"I have yet to fulfil my part of the favor,if I am not mistaken, Q." John-Luc said.

The redness vanished off Q's face.

"Ahhh, you're such a player." Q said, with a smug grin as they held hands.

"That we are." John-Luc agreed.

Then they vanished off into a white flash.

* * *

 **. . 2364. . .**

 **. . . USS Fairy . . .**

The day on the starship was rather young. The captain had recently been assigned to this ship along with his first officer Worf, his second officer William Shakespeare (who held the Ops station), his security/tactile officer Matthew Kendricks a Romulan person, his science officer being a Cardassian named Valeek, Chief Security Officer Jack Crusher, Chief Engineer Geordi La Forge, and Ensign Carly Richards (she manned the conn) to name a few. The captain? His name was William T. Riker Troi. Wed to Deanna Troi.

Captain Riker was in his chair with his wife Deanna Troi, the counselor, by his side.

From the corner of Worf's eye appeared a white flash.

Worf stood up turning in the direction of this white flash startling his captain.

"Hello!" John-Luc said. "I am Q, but you may call me John-Luc. I am from the Q continuum." He walked along the rail with all eyes on him. He had chosen his Vulcan form to walk around in since his other self did not exist in this timeline. "There are certain things you should not and shall not mess with."

"And what is that?" Riker asked, now standing up.

"Going through the space time continuum at a rebellious slow speed," John-Luc said, sliding a finger on the rail. "Where are you visiting?"

"StarPoint." Riker said.

"I highly urge you to turn around and explore somewhere else," John-Luc said. "Because that is a very bad place to start your first voyage."

"How do you know what is bad and what is not bad when you can be one standing on my bridge being the bad one here!" Riker said.

"I easily get so on your nerves, don't I?" John-Luc said, with a smile after he observed the lack of dust on his finger. He was in Star Fleet uniform.

"Get off my bridge, Q!" Riker demanded.

 _I told you he would totally say that_ , Q thought.

John-Luc smirked.

"Too bad, you are going to Starpoint and you'll see why I class it as the most 'non-visiting' location," John-Luc said. "And nothing you do will change your navigation, Captain Riker!"

John-Luc snapped his fingers making the _Fairy_ flying onwards.

"Q!" Riker shouted.

Worf leaped right at John-Luc only for him to vanish letting Worf crash land on the floor.

* * *

 **. . . In Private. . .**

"Now, who's the one right that Worf would leap?" John-Luc asked.

They could see the events playing out below them.

"You." Q said.

"And this universe will be my playground, honey, so do not ever mess with it," John-Luc said. "These are MY people."

Q nodded, understandingly.

"I won't." Q said.

"Good." John-Luc said.

"Just watch out for how often you pop up in their lives and how close you get to Riker," Q said. "Don't make his life depend on you."

"Sheesh, I wouldn't do that. I already have someone who's life depends on me!" John-Luc said.

"Who?" Q asked, curious.

"You," John-Luc said, making a random rose appear out of thin air. He handed it to Q. "Happy Valentines day, Quarty."

Due to originating as a Vulcan, for once, John-Luc and Q were relatively the same height.

"Oh, John." Quarty said, grabbing around the man's waist.

And then they kissed while the crew of the _Fairy_ were struggling to learn the lesson behind Star Point.

 **The End.**


End file.
